Hungriges Herz
by Tigermieze
Summary: Kurze Songfic zu Mia – Hungriges Herz. Harry würde von Draco gern wissen wie weit dieser gehen will.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Umgebung gehören J. K. Rowling und den entsprechenden Firmen. Das Lied Hungriges Herz gehört Mia. Ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

Titel: Hungriges Herz

Autor: Tigermieze

Inhalt: Kurze Songfic zu Mia – Hungriges Herz. Harry würde von Draco gern wissen wie weit dieser gehen will.

Warnungen: Slash, Death, SadEnd, Depri Stimmung

Kommentar: Das ist eine bittersüße Geschichte. Sie ist schrecklich schön und gleichzeitig traurig. Es gibt kein HappyEnd aber eigentlich auch nicht wirklich ein SadEnd. Es ist etwas zwischendrin.

Der Songtext: Mia - Hungriges Herz

Dein zuckersüßer roter Mund  
Lutscht alle Worte kugelrund   
Und selbst im Kampf ergeben sich  
Deine Lippen meinen nicht   
An deinen glühend heißen Wangen  
Verbrenn ich meine Finger  
Selbst wenn du mich zu Boden wirfst  
Wähn ich mich als Gewinner  
Was ist mit meinem Willen bloß  
Machst meinen Willen willenlos

Du bist eis – eiskalt  
Du bist eis – eiskalt

Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz  
Sag mir wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit willst du geh'n?  
Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert  
Sag nur wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit wirst du gehen?

Deine Augen seh'n durch mich durch   
Jemand and'ren an  
Wenn deine Hände mich berühren   
Verfolgen sie einen Plan  
Mit deiner rauen Engelszunge   
Dringst du in mich ein  
Gewohnt an diese Folter  
sag ich 'Ja' und meine 'Nein'  
Du hältst mich fest was soll das bloß   
Drück ich zurück lässt du mich los

Du bist eis – eiskalt  
Du bist eis – eiskalt

Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz  
Sag mir wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit willst du gehen?  
Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert   
Sag nur wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit wirst du gehen?

Sag nur wie weit (10x)  
Sag nur wie weit (4x) willst du gehen?  
Sag mir wie weit (10x)  
Sag mir wie weit (4x) willst du gehen?  
Sag mir wie weit (15x) willst du gehen?

Wieder einmal stehen wir uns in einem von unseren unglaublichen Wortduellen gegenüber. Um uns haben sich so viele versammelt die uns zusehen und uns still anfeuern. Wie hungrige Geier warten sie darauf, dass etwas passiert über das sie sich ihr Maul zerreisen können. Doch sie werden nichts Gutes von uns zu hören bekommen. Es ist nur oberflächliches Gestreite was wir hier machen. Dieses Duell hat einen ganz anderen Sinn.

Dein zuckersüßer roter Mund  
Lutscht alle Worte kugelrund

„Es ist ein wunder, dass du deinen Kessel in Zaubertränke nicht in die Luft gejagt hast.", sagte er zu mir und bestimmte somit den Ort.

„Ach halt doch dein Maul. Wenn du mal nicht hinschaust schubs ich dich eine Treppe runter und du brichst dir vielleicht die eine oder doch eher 12 Rippen.", erwiederte ich. Damit hatte ich die Zeit bestimmt.

Und selbst im Kampf ergeben sich  
Deine Lippen meinen nicht

„Fick dich, Potter!"

Wir funkelten uns noch kurz an, bevor wir uns synchron umdrehten und davon schritten. Für die Gaffer war es nichts weiter als eine unserer täglichen Streiterein. Für Malfoy und mich war es eine nette Unterhaltung über unser nächstes nächtliches Treffen.

An deinen glühend heißen Wangen  
Verbrenn ich meine Finger 

Diese Hitze bringt mich um den Verstand. Ich halte es kaum aus. Und du machst es noch schlimmer, in dem du deine Hände unruhig über meinen Körper fahren lässt. Es ist als müsstest du mich erst erkunden, bevor du weiter machen könntest. Als ob du mit deinen Händen, deiner Zunge und deinen unglaublichen Augen nicht schon alles von mir kennen würdest.

Selbst wenn du mich zu Boden wirfst  
Wähn ich mich als Gewinner

Ich liege auf Snapes Schreibtisch. Du bist über mir und küsst mich besinnungslos. Meine Beine sind weit gespreiz damit du dazwischen Platz hast. Und trotz dieser unterwürfigen Geste, fühle ich mich nicht so. Immerhin kommst du immerwieder zu mir zurück. So weit ich weiß, hast du aufgehört dich mit anderen zu treffen. Dafür, dass ich deine einzige Liebschaft bin, ist Unterwürfigkeit ein kleiner Preis.

Was ist mit meinem Willen bloß  
Machst meinen Willen willenlos

Ich habe schon so oft versucht mich gegen dich zu wehren. Doch schon bei beim ersten Mal konnte ich nichts tun. Wie du mich berührt hast und was du alles mit mir angestellt hast, ließen mich die Welt vergessen. Ich gehöre dir.

Du bist eis – eiskalt  
Du bist eis – eiskalt

Man nennt dich nicht umsonst den Eisprinzen. Jedesmal nach einer unserer Nächte schaust du mich angewiedert an. Du verabschaust mich dafür, was ich alles mit mir machen lasse.

Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz   
Sag mir wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit willst du geh'n?   
Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert  
Sag nur wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit wirst du gehen?

Ich werde wieder ins Hier uns Jetzt gezogen. Du hast mich meiner Kleidung entledigt. Ich liege nackt vor dir und du musst eine wirkiche tolle Sicht haben. Dein dreckiges Grinsen ist unmissverständlich. Doch schnell ist dieser Ausdruck von deinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Deine Augen seh'n durch mich durch  
Jemand and'ren an

Ich weiß, dass auch du nur den Helden der Zaubererwelt in mir siehst. Ich bin deine Trophähe. Ich weiß das du ein Todesser bist, nur noch nicht das Zeichen trägst. Und machnmal glaube ich, der Lord höchstpersönlich hat dich auf mich angesetzt.

Wenn deine Hände mich berühren  
Verfolgen sie einen Plan

Irgendwann wirst du allen von den kleinen schmutzigen Spielen die wir hier betreiben erzählen. Du wirst dich damit brüsten, dass du es warst der mich in diese Position gezwungen hat. Der mich an Snapes Schreibtisch gefesselt und durchgefickt hat. Oder du wirst mich einfach töten.

Mit deiner rauen Engelszunge  
Dringst du in mich ein

Oh Gott, ich liebe es wenn du mich leckst. Es ist einfach das Geilste was ich je gespürt habe. Beim ersten mal war ich schon sehr überrascht, dass du mich so verwöhnen würdest. Aber ich weiß, was du danach noch mit mir anstellen wirst und dass es nur eine Art Entschädigung ist.

Gewohnt an diese Folter  
sag ich 'Ja' und meine 'Nein'

Du holst dein Spielzeug hervor. Es ist ein silbernes Messer. Die Klinge blitz gefährlich auf. Wie immer setz du sie vorsichtig an meine Haut. Du willst das ich erst ihre Kälte spüre. Mein Verstand sagt mir jedes mal wieder, dass diese Situation sehr schlecht für mich enden könnte, doch meinem Körper ist das scheiß egal.

Du hältst mich fest was soll das bloß  
Drück ich zurück lässt du mich los

Immer wenn ich keuche und mich dir entgegenstrecke, wenn das Messer einen neuen roten Streifen Blut auf mir hinterlässt, entziehst du dich mir. Bleibst ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt stehen und schaust mich einfach nur an. Ich liege vor dir und winde mich in meiner Qual und du schaust einfach nur zu.

Du bist eis – eiskalt  
Du bist eis – eiskalt

Und dann bist du wieder bei mir. Deine Sachen sind verschwunden und du drängst dich mit deiner ganzen Länge in mich. Ich schreie. Es tut so schrecklich weh. Und du beginnst dich zu bewegen ohne weiter auf mich zu achten. Ich weiß, dass ich blute, aber es stört mich nicht, denn du triffst jetzt zielsicher den Punkt tief in mir der mich das Verlagen nach dir immer wieder laut rauschreien lässt. Ich verglühe während du dich in deinem wilden Rhyhtmus immer wieder in mich schiebst.

Ich keuche und versuche mich in deinem Takt zu bewegen. Unsere verschwitzen Körper reiben sich aneinander und ich kann nur noch die Reibung zwischen uns fühlen. Ich spüre dich so tief in mir, dass ich glaube mit dir verschmelzen zu können.

Endlich ergreifst du mein Glied und pumst es im Einklang mit deinen Stößen. Mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen komme ich. Doch da ist plötzlich noch etwas anderes in mir.

Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz   
Sag mir wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit willst du gehen?   
Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert  
Sag nur wie weit wie weit wie weit wie weit wirst du gehen?

Du hast das Messer direkt in mein Herz gestochen.

Du stößt noch ein paar mal in mich bevor auch du deinen Höhepunkt erreicht hast. Sofort tritts du ein paar Schritte zurück und schaust mich mit so unendlich traurigen Blick an. Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt wie weit du gehen würdest. Schneidest du mich immer nur einfach etwas auf oder wirst du mich irgendwann ganz töten.

Sag nur wie weit willst du gehen?

Doch warum weinst du jetzt? Du hast mich doch nicht etwa geliebt? Wenn du das getan hast dann bist du wirklich töricht. Wir wussten beide, dass es enden musste. Gut, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, aber ich bin auch ein Gryffindor. Wir sind von Nautr aus naiv. Du kommst wieder näher und flüsterst in mein Ohr: „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Er hat es Befohlen. Er hat meine Mutter in seiner Gewalt. Weißt du, ich habe gehofft du würdest dich nicht auf mich einlassen. Dann wäre das hier alles nie passiert. Aber ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass du...", er brach ab und legte sich auf meine Brust.

Ich hob meine Hand und bemerkte wie schwer mir das fiel. Ich schien wirklich zu sterben. Ich versuchte meinen Drachen zu umarmen und mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es mir auch. Er schaute mich verständnisslos an.

„Ich vergebe dir. Ich habe doch gewusst, dass es so endet. Ich möchte dir für alles danken. Aber mit deinen Gefühlen hätte ich nicht gerechnet.", sage ich leise. Das sprechen ist die reinste Qual. Ich bin überhaupt erstaunt, dass ich noch so lange durchhalte. Vielleicht hat das Messer doch nicht ganz mein Herz erwischt oder irgendjemand möchte, dass ich noch ein paar Minuten mit Draco verbringen kann.

„Du hast mich befreit. Vielleicht finde ich jetzt endlich Frieden...", ich kann nicht weiter sprechen und muss abbrechen.

Mein Körper fühlt sich recht taub an. Es ist aber erstaunlich warm. Ich habe immer geglaubt sterben wäre kalt. Doch es ist eigentlich sehr angenehm. Ich höre ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und öffne meine Augen. Wann ich sie geschlossen hatte weiß ich nicht mehr.

Ich sehe das Messer in deiner Hand. Du musst es aus mir rausgezogen haben. Du hälst es mit beiden Händ über deine Brust. Du schaust mich an und das letzte was ich höre bevor alles schwarz wird ist: „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Sag mir wie weit willst du gehen?

Nun habe ich die Antwort.

Ende

Für Rechtschreibfehler möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Das hier ist vorher nicht zu meinem Beta gegangen. Ich wollte es sofort posten. Habe es an einem Stück geschrieben und die ganze Zeit nur das eine Lied gehört. Seid also bitte nachsichtig mit mir. Oh, und ich habe „Ich liebe dich" geschrieben. Das ist das erste mal, dass diese Wörter in einer Fic von mir auftauchen. (Glaube ich zumindest...)

Kommentare sind sehr erwünscht.

13.04.06


End file.
